


You have me now

by Malenda_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inheritance, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Hermione is ready to pick her life back up,but you know how fate can be cruel sometimes. New family? New boyfriend... or girlfriend? what's Draco's problem?<br/>"why did this have to happen to me" said Hermione.<br/>"Maybe, you know, what ever force that's against us being happy chose you to pick on next Hermione?" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.<br/>read an review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My life sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay im moving this away from FFN I hope that my readers there will continue to read it here and support me!!!

“What! No, I refuse! I am not living here with you people! So you can take your “Salena, Cara” crap and shove it up your--”

…..And that dear person is how the worst day of my life began. It was a summer morning. The birds, the sky, and even the grass seemed to radiate happiness. All seemed well and wonderful with the world.

So, Why am I so upset? Well in order to tell you that I’m going to have to start from the beginning. This really started weeks ago. Three weeks to be specific, it happened a week after my birthday; Two weeks after the final battle....


	2. My life sucks

****

**_ MONDAY DAY AFTER THE WAR _ **

_The battle was finally over, Voldemort was no more. All of the guilty death eaters had been put into Azkaban, which was now guarded by wizards. The dementors had been captured and locked away somehow for their crimes. Hogwarts was ruined, but nothing a little magic couldn’t fix, though. Everyone who fought in the war wanted to stay and help rebuild the school. Those who were complete cowards and had stayed in the safety of their homes that night came to help rebuild also _. ‘So they could at least say they weren’t completely useless’_ Hermione thought to herself. Most of them were only fake, attention seekers anyway in her opinion. Hermione was a part of the group helping with the library. Instead of being down in the hustle and bustle of the reporters, who were only there taking photos of people posing in front of the rubble. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in her library surrounded by her books.

**_ TUESDAY DAY AFTER THE WAR _ **

_Hermione had, of course, finished the arithmancy section on her first day. After finishing her part- and a few other sections- she went down to visit harry. Harry had been hurt really badly after finishing off Voldemort he had been hit by a stray blasting hex. His leg had been pretty bad, but madam Pumphrey had mended harry so many times she really doubted there was anything he couldn’t bounce back from. After she visited harry she let him-- and the rest of the Weasley clan-- know that she would be going to Australia to find her parents and restore their memory.

**_ WEDSDAY DAY AFTER THE WAR _ **

Hermione traveled to Australia to find her parents.

**_ WEEKEND AFTER THE WAR-SATURDAY _ **

It had taken her longer than she thought, but in the end, she did find them. They were dead. They had been in a car accident. She was heartbroken when she found out and wished she had never sent them there. Her only family….gone. She couldn’t bear the pain of another loss alone, so she had taken the next port key home.

**_ SUNDAY DAY AFTER THE WAR _ **

_ once got back to the school she told everyone what happened. Mrs.weasley had insisted that they head back to the burrow. The entire Weasley family pitched in to help her in her time of need, Especially Ginny. In all honesty, Ginny never left Hermione’s side. She had dinner only when Hermione did, they would go out to the garden and talk together for hours about memories of Hermione’s parents. Ginny would even sleep in Hermione’s bed those nights when she would wake up in tears. The burrow had always been her home away from home- Next to Hogwarts of course- But now it felt different. It was different. It was her actually home now. The Weasley's were her family and they took care of her like one of their own. And like all of the Weasley kids who came of age, Hermione had her own huge party to look forward to pretty soon. Her 19th birthday! Yea so wizards came of age when they turned 17, but she hadn’t had a party then so they were having one now.

**_ SECOND WEEK AFTER THE WAR _ **

\--Mrs.weasley was on a rampage. She had so many extravagant ideas for the party. No matter how many times Hermione said she just wanted a normal party, she would wave it away and say "nonsense sweetie. I want this to be special for you. Besides, I only got to plan a girl’s party once with my Ginny and now I have two daughters to experience this with. Can’t pass that up.” then she would pat Hermione’s cheek while giving her a loving smile. That’s when Hermione learned why Ginny always went along with what her mom wanted. “Thanks, Mrs.weasley, I can’t express how grateful I am to have a mom like you.” Mrs.weasley had stopped writing off on her check list to look up at Hermione with tears in her eyes tears in her eyes. She immediately pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and told her she loved her like she was one of her own. “Here you go dear; you can help me with some of the ideas if it’s what you want. Just don’t make too many big changes” she said with a watery smile. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with who she consider her new mom and planned out her birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay now the next chapter of this is going to star on the morning of Hermione’s birthday, so it going to be like the Wednesday of the next week. I’m trying to keep you guys with me on this.


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HERMIONE??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is going to pick up on Wednesday. The morning of Hermione’s 17 birthday!!  
> Now there are a few more catch up chapters. I’m going to say about three and then it’s all going to fall into place and make since.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story anyway though. I promise to wrap this thing up quickly.  
> I own nothing to do with harry potter what so ever.

**_ HERMIONE’S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE _ **

The morning of Hermione’s birthday she awoke once again in the arms of a familiar red head. She rolled over in her arms to look into the familiar face. She continued to snuggle closer to her best friend, counting the small freckles on her nose. She counted up to 10 when Ginny’s eyelids began to fluttered open, her deep blue eyes pouring into Hermione’s big brown ones.

“Good morning birthday booger.” Yawned Ginny, in a raspy voice. “Are you excited to start you weasley birthday extravaganza?” Hermione giggles at her friends antics and says “I still don’t want you guys to go through so much trouble for me.”

“Hermione you are family- Ginny stated firmly- and you’re going to have the best birthday party in the history of weasley parties!”

Rolling her eyes Hermione said “Well since I have to get up and get ready for this ‘extravaganza’ then maybe you should stop cuddling me and--”

“Oh umm… sorry, I didn’t realize... yea, so I’ll see you down stairs in an hour.” She stated turning redder by the minute. Hermione didn’t notice this though because she was still trying to wrap her mind around what the red head had just said.

“What an hour? What about breakfast? I’m starving ginn!” whined Hermione “Nope, not a chance mione. You. Are. Not. Allowed to leave this room until mum gives the ‘ok’.” Ginny said with a firm look. “Ughh fine” said mione as she began to pout.

Ginny nearly caved when she seen how absolutely adorable her friend looked. _Nearly,_ being the key word. “I’ll send up some breakfast for you in a bit.” she said opening the door with an evil look over her shoulder she added “Oh, and if you leave Fred and George have permission to do whatever necessary to keep you from getting down the stairs.” “Proceed with caution.” she added with a laugh

Three minutes later Fred and George came up to Ginny’s room with a tray full of food. “Morning birthday girl!” said they said in unison while setting down her food.

“Look you two I’m no fool, I won’t go to trying to leave this room and give you any reason to blast me with some experimental prank so you too can cut the act.”

Looking disappointed the twins turned to each other as George said “to bad because we weren’t going to keep you here at all.” “We _were_ going to give you these to help you stay occupied and up to date on downstairs.” said Fred in matter-of-fact tone pulling out extendable ears, spy flies, and eye to eyes; there new creations for the store. “But since you’re not _thick_ enough…” they both trailed off. With that they both got up to leave to room.

“I feel so stupid! I could have used those!” she huffed as she flopped down on to Ginny’s bed. After an hour of being bored and curious out of her mind Hermione was finally allowed to leave the room and head downstairs for her party. Though she had been a little reluctant when Fred told her she would have to wear a blind fold, against her better judgment she put it on.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ginny removed her blind fold to a cries of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE” cheered in unison. Hermione opened her eyes to see the entire room covered in silver streamers & white balloons. There were blue heart shaped bubbles floating around the room and circling the heads of all her guests. All of the Weasley's were there Except Percy and Charlie of course, but they were both busy with work. She didn’t mind since they had both sent her gifts. Some of her other friends were there also. Luna, Neville, and of course harry who had come home from the Hogwarts infirmary.

After opening her presents everyone went outside to the garden for the birthday cake and dinner. Neville and Luna couldn’t stay long, so after telling Hermione goodbye and wishing her happy birthday one again they went home. Hermione sat down next to Ginny to eat the delicious food Mrs.Weasley prepared. True to her tradition Mrs.weasly had baked Hermione a huge chocolate marble cake in the shape of a stack of books! “Make a wish mione” Ginny whispered in her ear as the heavy cake was levitated over to her, the candle in the shape of 19 tilted into her reach.

Tears welled up in her eyes; she couldn’t believe how much they cared about her! Obviously enough to do all of this; enough to throw her this party, let her live in their home, and love her like their own. But it wasn’t the same. She missed her parents. She wanted her real family. So it was with Ginny holding her hand for support, and everyone around her waiting for her to blow out the purple flame that Hermione made her birthday wish.

**_‘I wish I could have my family back’_ **

She took a deep breath blowing out her candle as the clock struck 7 & and the sun at its set. The table went up in a roar cheers and smiles. Everyone began to help themselves to the chocolate cake, everyone except Hermione. The moment after she blew out her candles Hermione started to feel dizzy. She began to sway in her seat her eyes going in and out of focus. Fighting to stay upright she could hear distant voices, but they weren’t familiar…were they??

**“ _Salena….my darling girl…she is beautiful…precious girl.”_**

Then the voices were gone, replaced by a voice she knew well. “Hermione what’s wrong, are you alright?” it was Ginny, She sounded worried. Confused and weak she finally surrendered, free falling into the darkness closing her eyes. The last thing she heard was Ginny’s. “Please be okay….”


	4. After Hermione passed out

”Hermione, please be okay!” Ginny cried out on the verge of tears. Ginny, her cheeks a light pink, looked up from where she was on the floor holding Hermione’s head in her lap. “Mom, I need talk to you. As Mrs.weasley and Ginny walked over to the other end of the garden to talk in private, everyone ells helped bring Hermione to the couch inside of the burrow. After a minute of her just laying there hermione started to glow. Her body temperature started to change, her skin bubbling.

Her hair went from its brown frizzy curls to a sleek straight deep black color with faint hints of red. Her skin that had once been a pinkish pale turned an olive golden brown. Her height a small 5’5 was now at about 5’8.Her entire body changed from that of a petite school girl to the body of a fully developed young woman. All the weasley men in the room (plus harry) were in awe, as they watched the Hermione they knew change into someone totally different, and in the blink of an eye Hermione was gone. Now this beautiful new creature lay unconscious on the couch in the weasley home.

Surprisingly, Ron was the first one to recover from his shock. “Blood fucking hell, what just happened… how did it happen?” “Look at her...she’s… perfect!” Sighed Fred, his gazed glued on the sleeping girl. George also dazed by the beautiful girl was next who asked “Do you think its still Hermione? I mean if it was ever her in the first place.” After a short pause the head of the weasly family sighed tiredly, “No.” answered Mr. Weasley, to the surprise of everyone in the room. “I _know_ it’s still Hermione, though that’s probably not her name anymore. It seems that something is terribly wrong here.”

At that moment was when Ginny chose to return with her mother who looked as if she was nearing a heart attack. Ron rushed over to his mother to tell her what happened before she could see for herself; she looked as if she was going to faint any moment. “Mom, you’re never going to believe this…”

“Not now Ronald!” she snapped cutting him off mid-sentence. “Your sister has some rather important news to tell all of you.” She looked at all of them sternly. “Go ahead Ginny dear.” “Okay well dad...guys… I’m……”

* * *

 

**_ IN HERMIONE’S DREAM _ **

....Feeling an ache in the back of her head Hermione opened her eyes. “Had she woken up on the ground?’ she thought to herself as she began to push herself up into a sitting position. ‘No, this was sand’! She thought to herself sitting upright instantly, looking around in panic. She could only see sand and ocean for miles, nothing else. “Where am I?” she asked herself aloud, her voice shaky.

The answer to her question was a large… no a **huge** house the size of a small castle at the top of the beach just a bit behind her. She couldn’t explain what was going on in her head, but it felt like she had been there before, even lived their maybe? She got up and began to walk towards the house. Hoping to god that this was all just some dream she would wake up from, soon.

Once she reached the house and approaching the giant oak front doors, she noticed the letters _Z_ &M carved elegantly into the wood in big brass letters. It seems vaguely familiar, as if she recognized it from somewhere. She reached out to take hold of the brass door knocker, only to have the doors swing open on their own. Slowly and carefully she entered, her eyes wide in praise at the classic and beautiful décor. She had never seen anything like it, only in books.

“Hello is anyone here” she called out into the empty space. Her voice echoing. “Where am i?” she asked herself. She began to look around in search of someone, anyone, who could tell her where she was. Coming to a long hall lined with paintings, with most of the occupants missing, she rushed up to the first painting reading the silver plaque beneath it. There was a sleeping beautiful woman with long fire red hair, olive skin. Her name was ‘ _Christina Zabini nee weasley’_. A gasp escaped her lips her eyes wide with realization, taking a step back she whispered “that name! where do I know that name!” not realizing she had voiced this thought louder than she intended she blushed returning her gaze to the painted lady who had now awaken, and looking down at her with beautiful ocean blue eyes.

“Oh... I’m sorry ma’am ... can you tell me where I am?” said Hermione feeling like an idiot. The women stared at her for a moment as if searching for something, before she suddenly broke out into tears. Hermione hadn’t a clue what she had done! “I’m... I’m sorry I just wanted to go home… did I do something wrong?” she asked. She didn’t want to upset the lady. The women looked up at her with a blinding smile. She looked over joyed, not sad at all? She waved away Hermione’s apology and pointed down the hall. Thinking that this was her way out Hermione fled the scene quickly.

She came to another painting, this one of a man. He was the exact opposite of the women, but if possible he was even more breathing taking. His hair was black and curled softly. He had dark brown skin; his eyes ‘instead of being the bright blue the women had’ were a pale green color instead. His name was ‘ _Damion Zabini’._ She must have been staring long because after a while he smiled down at her, obviously amused by her ogling. “Welcome home my child” said the man in a deep baritone murmur. He pointed down the hall to a door at the end. Hermione mumbled a thank you and hurried away very embarrassed.

Apparently the door led to another hall filled with even more paintings, all bare. She continued to walk the hall. Coming to a hall with doors she assumes were the bedrooms. There were many doors, but three in specific caught her attention. One door instead of being bare oak was made of what seemed to be red wood. She entered the first bed room hoping to alert the occupants that were probably inside only to find it empty.

Looking around she noticed the room was nearly empty except for the bed which was bare, an old expensive looking vanity and a nightstand. Looking over to the left she noticed another door. Apparently in connected with the other room she noticed. This one being slightly smaller seemed to belong to a child, a small boy maybe. This room was bare also, with only the pale blue walls, crib, and a small toy car occupying the room. She crossed the room over to the next door which she assumed went over to the next room.

This room unlike all the others had not been bare. There was a pink and white crib near the wall in the center of the room. There were dolls and clothes all over. Little blue lilies decorated the wall and hard wood. This room also unlike the others didn’t have a door to leave out of. Hermione, looking around the small pink room, couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness in the bottom of her heart. She didn’t know why, but this room ‘like the house’ felt so familiar, as if it held a memory of some kind.

She couldn’t help but wonder who lived here and why they hadn’t packed up this room along with the rest, when they left. Uncertainty and saddens came over her like waves as she pondered that thought. Going back to the door she came in Hermione once again walked through the rooms. Coming into the first room again she stopped as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She doubled back, running over to the mirror with wicked speed. She couldn’t believe her eyes… was this beautiful girl in the reflection really her? She had to dreaming! She reached to touch her cheek, and seeing her reflection mimic her movements was undeniable proof that this indeed was her reflection.

She composed herself as best she could as she reached this time to touch the vanity. When her fingers met the glass it vanished .she was now looking in a bed room. The mirror had become some kind of window or portal. “Hello, is anyone there? Someone please help me!” she yelled through the room. She was really beginning to panic, was she ever going to get out of this place! “HELP ME PLEASE!”

“Hello, who’s in here?” called a male voice. Hermione ecstatic that she finally has helped called “yes! I’m here please help!” she didn’t care right now whether this was friend or foe, though her I war instinct was telling her this was stupid. A boy who looked about her age came into view. His hair was black and curly. He was tanned skinned like ‘the woman’ his face showed a look of horror and shock. Zabini… blaise freaking Zabini! She knew that name was familiar! He goes to Hogwarts with her, he’s a slytherin! Immediately Hermione started to doubt if she would ever be set free. She wasn’t sure if he was a death eater or not, still the way things were he could still want revenge or something and keep her here as some kind of pet.

“Salena?” he asked barely over a whisper, breaking Hermione out of her thought

What did he call her? He didn’t recognize her? Heck she didn’t recognize herself! Then out of nowhere he started to shout at the top of his lungs! Loud. As. hell! In Italian! “MAMMA, VERRA L’AIUTO RAPIDO, PENSO DI ESSERE MALATO!!!” A moment later a woman with long ebony hair rushed into the room to looking distressed at coming across ‘a now hyperventilating’ blaise. She was then followed by a man ‘who looked equally confused at the boys outburst’ with short curly red hair. “Blaise, mio figlio what is the matter”? Asked the women, who was cooing and petting the boy, who could only stare at the face of the girl in the glass. Both followed his gaze into to the portal, and froze. “My god…” said the women her knee’s going weak causing her to kneel clutching her son for support.

“Please, help me! Get me out of here, oh help please!” Cried Hermione her eye’s leaking tears. The man in the little window went into action at the sight of her distress. He tried reaching through to pull her out but it wouldn’t let him; Blocked by an invisible force. “Salena, mia figlia!” he yelled as he banged on the barrier keeping them apart. Tears of his own, falling from his light blue eyes.

Hermione started to feel dizzy once again, her eyes becoming heavy. She passed out once again feeling the same falling sensation. Faint words in Italian, reaching her ears.

_“La mia ragazza he perso io ti trovera!”……_

**_Tbc....._ **


	5. Having doubts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that I had messed up with the chapters until I went to update it! im so sorry!

Hermione woke up, once again, with a splitting headache. Except this time she was not on the ground. She was on the couch, in the sitting room of the Burrow. Her face tracked with tears, she called for the first person that came to mind. ”Ginny!” The red head ran into the room, quickly followed by everyone else, and immediately hug Hermione into her arms.

”shhh, mione I’m here” Ginny said soothingly running her hands through her hair. After 10 minutes of sobbing, Hermione finally pulled her face out of Ginny’s shoulder.” Mione, stay calm. Breath Mione” she said while coaching a hyperventilating Hermione into taking slow deep breaths.” Listen Hermione, you’ve gone through some kind of… Change” said Mrs. Weasley. “You seem to still have your memory, so that’s a great sign.”

Hermione knew she was right of course. She didn’t feel any different at all. She only looked different.

“What happened to me?” Hermione asked, more to herself in a loud whisper rather than a loud. Mrs. Weasley answered her anyway. “Well dear, we aren’t quite sure yet.” Hermione began to silently cry again, resting her head on Ginny’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe what had happened to her. One minute she was blowing out her birthday candles then the next minute she was fainting; falling down a deep dark hole into an awful dream.

This is now, starting to not seem like a dream at all. Fearful now, she jumped out of Ginny’s arms and rushed upstairs to the mirror. She opened the bathroom door in shock, getting the first glance of herself. Dark mocha skin and long straight black hair with red highlights. She was the girl from the dream. She was the girl from the mirror, this was really her reflection.

Then she began to wonder **_‘does this mean that the_** **_Weasleys won’t like me anymore. I mean I’m not_** **_exactly me anymore_**.’ Then she began to think **_‘well if this is what I look like now and the dream was not a dream at all then… Those people that, that family that was in the mirror... They must be real too.’_**

Hermione headed back down the stairs in a daze. Worried that the Weasley's would kick her out. Afraid that they would reject her. She didn’t have anyone else, her parents were dead. Who else could she go to? She walked back over to the couch. Mr. weasley came over to her. Taking her into his arms he said, “Hermione I know you, I know how you think. None of it is true. We love you no matter what, and we would never turn our backs on you.”

“yea, your family mione.” Ron said softyly reaching out to take hold her hand.


	6. The shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay something went wrong with my posting! im not sure if you guys have had this chapter already, but here we go.

“I think we should get it in pink.”

“No Gin, I look awful in pink.”

Today Hermione and Ginny were out shopping. With Hermione’s new body, none of her old clothing fit to well.

“The old you didn’t look well in pink, but with your new skin tone it will be beautiful on you!”

Hermione smiled bashfully, taking the dress and adding it to the tall pile of clothing.

“I don’t know Gin, it’s not really me. you know?” They walked over to the dressing rooms, choosing to share one. " I know mione, but please just humor me? try it on please, and if you don't like it we could just put it back?"

 Against her better judgment Hermione tried on the dress, and a lot of other stuff Ginny gave her. “Okay Gin, zip me up.” Hermione had noticed Ginny sneaking glances at her in the mirror, and She was pretty sure the girl had a crush on her. She didn’t know how she felt about it though.

“Umm, sue give me a sec.” Ginny finished buttoning her blouse then went over to Hermione.

“Kay, how do I look Gin. “ She twirled in the mirror a few times, than faced Ginny when she didn’t get an answer. Ginny stared at her for a moment before she smiled, admiration in her voice as she said, “You look bloody gorgeous Mione, really.”

A warm feeling glowed in her heart, and on impulse spurred she leaned in and kissed her best friend. The innocent kiss quickly escalated into an all-out snogging battle and would have gone much, much farther had the sales girl not come to see what had been keeping them. After paying for their things with identical red faces they walked out of the shop. “Where do you want to go next?” Hermione asked trying to dispel the awkward air between them.

“Well…we could go get shoes?” Ginny said not looking anywhere near Hermione.

“Sure Gin where do you want to go?” Hermione knew they would have to talk about what happened between them, but now she was glad to just spend the time together.

“Let’s go to 'La Stutz'.” Ginny said grinning at the thought.

Confused Hermione asked. “Where is that?”

* * *

**BLAISE'S POV**

 “Hurry up now Blaise, we can’t be late for another appointment.” Blaise hurried his steps to match his mothers. Zabini manor's been I’m complete chose since Salena’s re-appearance. Father has been at the ministry day and night working with the Auror’s to track down my sister. The house elves were positively bursting with excitement when they were ordered to clear out a room for the young mistress, they’ve been cleaning and painting none stop on the second floor. No one’s even aloud there until its done, and my room is there to!

I believe mother is the worst of them all. I’ve been dragged all over Paris **and** Italy shopping for my sister. In its own way this spree was a sort of therapy for my mother, which is why I’m putting up with it. That and im just as excited  as she is to get my baby sister back. Salena deserves nothing but the best of everything, especially the best big brother.

“Mother, I think this would look beautiful in her bathroom spa.” He was referring to a fluffy lavender bathrobe. He wanted his sister to have every form of comfort. “Alright Blaise, just add it to the rest.” Mrs.Zabini replied over to her son before turning back to sales women. They were out buying furniture and personal accessories for Lena’s room. So far his mother had picked the things for the bathroom, study, and library. We decided to leave the bedroom for her to decorate to her taste, though we did get her a large bed and purple bedding.

“Alright Blasé all the arrangements are in order, now let’s get back to London. We have an Appointment at “La Strutz” for your sister’s shoes. They thanked the sales girl and arranged for the furnishing to be sent to the manor. Then port keyed back to wizarding London and began walking to the opening to Merus ally.

* * *

“Ohh, look at these Hermione!” The girls were sitting in two arm chairs in ‘La Strutz’ trying on almost every shoe in their size. Hermione had no idea how they were going to pay for all of this! True they had been paid a lot of money for their war efforts; but she wanted to put some of the money away for emergencies. They weren’t going to buy _all_ of these shoes!

“I like these more though.” She said trying on a pair of pale green flats. She stood and walked over to the mirror just when a tall brown skinned women and her son came into the shop.

* * *

**BLAISE'S POV**

 

“Hullo Lady Zabini, I will be your personal assistant for today. Is there anything in specific you would like?” While his mother arranged things with the sales women Blaise went to browse the rest of the store. He walked around the numerous shelves. No way was he going to let his sister walk around in hooker heels.

He started towards the back of the store, glancing over to waiting area he spotted the she- weasel sitting there with some girl. He didn’t get a good look at who she was, as her back was to him when she sat down. “If she’s hanging around a Weasely then she’s not worth my time.”    

* * *

 

Hermione had come back to her seat when she heard some attendant kissing ass to some private customer. She couldn’t believe this place! She hadn’t known about this ally at all before Ginny told her about it. Apparently only pure bloods could access it. She thought it was pretty shallow of them to make an alley specifically for themselves and didn’t want to come, but Ginny insisted it was the best place to get all of the good stuff. The red head had never been able to afford anything on this alley before, and since they discovered that Hermione was a pure blood now, she really wanted to come here.

“Come on Gin, we have enough we need to get home before your mother freaks out.” They grabbed three pairs of shoes each and headed to pay for their things, just when Mrs.Zabini had been escorted to the waiting area.

* * *

**MRS. ZABINI'S POV**

 

“Please wait here Lady Zabini and I will see if we have what you are looking for.”

Marie Zabini sat in the waiting area looking as elegant as always. She wrinkled her nose at the large piles of boxes around her that some customer had left all over the floor! 

“Some people…”

If you were to ask anyone not in acquaintance with Lady Zabini they would tell you in a heartbeat that she was a cold and unfeeling woman.  Though it was true, she has very little patience for anything less than perfection, She cared deeply for her son and husband. She could also be very hyperactive despite her age, it drove her son absolutely mad! she wore her Zabini mask just as well as her husband however, and was only polite as she had to be in public.

“Here we are Miss, this is as close as we have to what you are looking for in the sizes you need.” You sales woman explained as she placed the boxes onto the small table in front of her.

 “Thank you, may you please do something about all of these boxes.”

“Of course miss.” The attendant kneeled to collect the boxes immediately, then noticing the sizes she said, “Miss these are all in the sizes you are interested in. would you still like me to put these away?”

Lady Zabini reached down to take one of the boxes from the women. Opening the box she found the cutest pair of  pale green flats. they would be lovely for her daughter!

 “No, leave them for me to sort please.”

* * *

 

“Hey Gin, I grabbed the wrong box, I’m going to go back and get it really quick just wait for me outside.”

Hermione grabbing the black pumps off of the counter started walking back over to the waiting area. She spotted her flats still sitting next to her chair, but when she reached to get them a sale’s girl grabbed her wrist.

“Excuse me, but those are my flats. I picked them out, now get off.” She snatched her wrist away from the women and reached for the box again only to find it gone.

“My apologies miss, but Mrs.Zabini has claimed them now. I could go check for another pair if you like?” the sales girl said politely with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

 “Absolutely not! I picked thoughs, and I want them!" Hermione was not about to let the treat her this was. This snobby store could very well kiss her ass, she was going to have those shoes! She whirled around to find the shoe box in the hands of a woman with long wavy black hair.

"Look here woman I had those shoe first now-"

“Salena?!”

Their eyes meet as Hermione froze in mid rant. Her eyes growing wide before she turned and sprinted full speed towards the exit.

* * *

**BLAISE'S POV**

 Blaise had been walking to where he had last seen his mother when he heard  shouting. He started to run, but bumped into a girl. He looked up to see a face much like his own staring back at him. Then he heard his mother’s frantic voice yells,”Blaise stop her!” He went to grab the girl, but was too late. She dodged his grasp and was once again running for the door. He knew he couldn’t let her get away so he ran behind her. Before he or his mother could catch up with her she was out of the door. Blaise only reached the glass window in time to see his sister grab the arm of a red headed girl and apparate away.

 

 


	7. Not without a fight

They landed in a heap of bags, shoe boxes, and red hair in the back yard of the burrow. “Hermione what the hell was that! What happened back there?”

Hermione, wide eyed and panting, didn’t respond. She picked up her bags and headed into the house without a word. “Oh no you don’t, Hermione, get back here! You are going to explain all of this so you might as well haul your sorry-”

Ginny paused in her ranting after noticing they had guests. There were two men in Aurora uniforms standing in the middle of her sitting room with wands drawn, and pointing at the rest of her family. Who she noticed had their wands drawn also. Then she looked to Hermione who stood frozen in the middle of it all.

“Hermione!”

“Stay where you are Miss!” Said the tallest of the Aurora duo. “Miss. Granger is going to have to come with us for a while.” At this statement the Burrow went into an up roar. Everyone was shouting over each other, and brandishing wands with treat; so no one knows who fired the first spell. Spells and flashes light began to fly across the room.

“Ginny!” Hermione called, shielding her head from the debris of furniture that had been blown to bits. Ginny was on her feet in an instant. She brandished her wand erecting shield charms around herself and Hermione. She made it over to her in seconds then began to drag her out of the cross fire by the arm. “Hermione are you ok?” she asked, while searching for any obvious injuries. “I’m fine Gin; we need to get out of here!” They both stood partially as to avoid the spells, and then began to make a beeline for the door. Hermione made it to the door first, but right after she pushed it open a stunning spell caught her on her side and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 

BACK AT THE SHOE STORE

* * *

 

“Blaise!"Did you see her; did you see where she went?” Marie Zabini was beside herself with nerves. She had seen her daughter, her little girl, with her own eyes. “Ms.Zabini I have contacted the ministry you husband is on his way right now. Would you like me to get you anything? She ignored the attendant. How could she ask such a stupid question?

“Blaise!”

“I’m right here Madre, please calm down. We will find her.” He knew where she was now. The minute his father showed up with the Aurora’s he was going to tell him. Then the Weasley would pay for taking his baby sister.

“SHE RAN AWAY FROM US! WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T WANT TO BE FOUND?” The distraught mother wailed. A pure blood never lost their composer in public, let alone _the_ Lady Zabini! “I don’t think I could bear to let her go now that I know she is alive… she is my baby.”

Blaise, to say the least, was lost for words. He had no experience in consoling girls! Thankfully he was saved from doing so by the arrival of his father. “Marie? Love come quickly we have found her!” Just like that the woman was on her feet, and dragging a gob smacked Blaise quickly behind her.

“Where is she? Where is my Salena?”

“We do not have time Marie! We must go to her now!” The women practically sprinted out to the alley way and to the aperation point. Clinging to her husband’s outstretched hand, and Blaise's collar like life lines.

“Mother I can’t breathe! Let go already!”

“Hush now Blaise!”

With that they aparated into the most atrocious garden they had ever scene. They didn’t take the time to voice this displeasure though, because in the back door way of the crooked house of the wealsye's laid their daughter. Out Cold.


	8. Together again, but not like that !

The Zabini's along with the Weasley's were escorted to the ministry where the Zabini file a restraining order on the entire family

" Wait one moment Mr. Crasswell, we did nothing wrong. It's  _ them  _ who should be in custody!"

Mrs.Weasley's shrill shouts could be heard at least two floors down from the holding room where the Auror's had them placed.

"They have every right to press charges Mrs.Weasley." Auror Cresswell said, signing off on the last of his file. " You should be able to leave as soon as the Zabini family is off the property.

"They can't just take Hermione away, we're her family not them! Dad please, can't you do something?"Ginny said turning to her father hopefully. She had become beside herself with worry. Hermione would be going home with the Zabini's and they would probably never see her again.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but they do have the right to do this. They are her biological family." Arthur could do nothing to sooth his family. Nothing he could say would make a difference.

On the way out into the atrium Ginny could just spot the last of the Zabini family about to step into the floo. A group of Auroras surrounding him. Seeing this as her last chance Ginny ran towards the floor.

"Please you can't just take her away! She wants to be with us; she needs us! I need her!" The girl screamed and cried as the Aurora held her back until her father and brother made their way over to pull her away.

Without a word Blaise tossed the powder before stepping into the green flames with his sister tucked safely in his arms.

_ "Zabini Manor!" _

Ginny fell to the floor with a choked sob as her girlfriend disappeared through the green flames.

* * *

Hermione woke to sunlight shining in through tall two windows. Large fluffy blue satin pillows surrounded her head as the rest of her lay quite comfortably in purple satin sheets. sitting up against the large black headboard she yawned. Her arms lifting upward as her flowing black hair spilled down across the pillows.

looking around the room she took notice of the large doors leading out onto a balcony. she climbed out of the large bed with much reluctance. her back twinged slightly in protest. the bed was really quite comfortable. walking over to the doors she realized that they did indeed, lead to a large balcony. walking out into the early morning sun she squinted to look out across the large estate. it was beautiful! she had a perfect view of a rather large swimming pool and basketball court.

As the breeze passed through her raven hair she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. this dream wasn't as bad as the first one.

* * *

  
  


Blaise had just woken up from his nap. couldn't really call falling asleep at 5: with them sleep. he was worried about his sister. he had so much he wanted to tell her, so many questions he needed answers to. he wanted to be the perfect brother to her. from what he had seen yesterday is was like his sister didn't with them. he hoped that she would at least give them a chance and that the Weasley girl was wrong. 

Blaise had been on his way to his balcony to do his morning stretches and exercises. however when he went outside he looked over to his sister's balcony to see her standing by the railing. her hair blowing softly morning breeze. she was beautiful. she looked peaceful and calm, and it touched his heart in a way that only she could. Of course, he had to ruin it.

Going back into his room Blaise quickly made his way through his room, and out into the hallway. Walking down the hall he stopped at the tall blue door with the golden letter “s” on it. He crept into the room with practiced silence. Sneaking up behind his sister Blaise gently grabbed her by the waist and yelled.

“Gotcha”

As he lifted his baby sister off of the ground, startling a jump and a scream out of her the look on her face had been priceless. For about five seconds. Hermione turned around to face her ‘Brother’. Her eyes burning with fury. Blaise caught the look on his face and fled away through the room. He hadn't made it far before Hermione tackled him from behind with a war cry.

* * *

Hermione tackled Blaise to the floor before smacking him upside his head. Smacking him upside his head. 

“Ow, Lena i'm sorry! it was just a joke!”

Hermione rolled the boy onto his back before sitting on his chest.“That was not funny! i could have fallen over the rail!” she screamed into his face flicking his forehead for emphasis. 

“let me get up Lena.”

“No, and stop calling me that! It's not my name.” Hermione said getting more and more irritated with this situation. 

Blaise stared up at his adorable baby sister for a while before he said, “Listen, Lena, I don't know who you were before, but it doesn't matter. We have been looking for you for ages and were not just going to turn on you because of who you were. We missed you. I missed you. You're my sister and I will love you no matter who you were because now your Salena Marie Jasmine Zabini. I am your twin brother, older by half a minute, Blaise Antonio Ivan Zabini, and I am never letting you out of my sight again.” Blaise’s eyes had glazed over during his speech, but his voice never wavered. He leaned up and placed a small kiss on his sister's perfect nose just as his mother walked into the room.

“Lena!Blaise!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys don't mind me throwing this into the mix of things.


End file.
